Life isn't as everyone thinks
by BELLAFANATIC
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Julie and Sarah,twins, run to Forks they meet some old friends and some new friends that aren't exactly human.What happens when the books they read turned out to be real?Who are the two new additions to the Cullen clan?Read and Review!
1. The twinsarrival

Julie is a headstrong girl. She's tiny so she doesn't look like a threat but in reality she's really tough. She's also Teaneck High's best goalie. Julie is really pretty but she doesn't think it. She has extremely long dark brown hair. Muddy brown eyes and is very pale. Julie has a twin named Sarah.

Sarah is a quiet, headstrong girl. She's petite but two inches taller than Julie. Julie is 4'10'' and Sarah is 5'0''. Sarah is stronger than Julie but Julie is louder as faster. Sarah taught Julie how to fight so Sarah is a bigger threat than Julie. Sarah is Teaneck High's star basketball player. Sarah is really pretty, too, but she covers it up. She has medium length brown hair. Muddy brown eyes and is very pale.

The twins are very much alike. Both are extremely sporty and love to shop. They both have a fantastic fashion sense. One thing they both wish didn't happen is their incredibly bad luck. At age two, their father died. At age ten, they had no more grandparents. Most recently, at age seventeen, their mom and elder sister got into a car accident with their aunts and uncles. They all died. The state said they were old enough to be guardian less so Sarah and Julie fled to the small town of Forks, Washington hopping to leave everything behind, only to find they had a long lost uncle there, so they took cover there. The twins also have many differences. Julie is a klutz and Sarah has the balance of a ballerina. Sarah likes red and Julie loves blue. Julie's the mathematician and Sarah's the scientist. Julie's the doctor and Sarah's the vet. I bet you are wondering how Julie can be a doctor. Well it's quite simple. Julie is always falling so she learned to do practically everything possible to do to all types of cuts, bruises, scabs, etc. Julie also gets sick easily so she knows how to treat illnesses and knows every remedy to make you feel better. Julie's loud but Sarah is more outgoing.

JPOV

We got off the plane hands entwined just like regular twins. Everyone turned and gawked at us. Had they never seen twins before in Seattle? We got our luggage and went to the car rental place.

"Can you tell us where the closest car dealership is?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"Ummm…" The man stuttered. "Yes, it is seven blocks that way." He pointed to the right and we were on our way. Once we stepped into the dealership everyone turned to look at us. I walked over to a black Harley motorcycle and Sarah went to a red convertible with a black soft top. The vehicles were right next to each other so we were back to back when a man walked up to us.

"May I help you ladies?" The man asked us looking us over. Perv.

"Yes." I said and Sarah and I faced each other.

"You get the Harley…"

"And you get the convertible." I finished her sentence quickly. We turned to the man and said together, "We'll take them."

"Aright then. I'll go see if we have them in Used vehicles in the back." He was about to walk off but we stopped him.

"No we want new vehicles." We said together.

"Okay then. Follow mw and we will get your paper work."

After what seemed like an hour, we were done.

"How much would you like to pay?" He asked us.

"All please." We said together.

"O-okay-y." He stuttered, surprised we had that much money. We handed the exact amount of money for both of our vehicles. He handed us our keys.

"Umm, Sir?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you sell the helmets with the built-in-phone?"

"Why yes we do. And since you paid fully it's free." He handed me a helmet and showed us our vehicles and bid us farewell.

"Sarah, do you have the directions?" Sarah was in her car poking around.

"Yep and it's programmed into my new GPS. All you have to do is follow me."

"Okay." And with that we were off. Half way there we saw a park filled with high school kids. I turned on my helmet phone.

"Sarah, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Time to crash a high school hangout!" Sarah yelled loudly.

"Oh, yea!" I yelled in agreement.

I turned into the park first and nearly ran someone over on purpose to attract attention. Popped a wheelie and parked my brand new Harley. I got off my bike and Sarah was just getting in. When she parked I walked over to her car, took off my helmet, and shook my hair. Sarah got out and I put my helmet in her car so no one took it. I walked over to her and our hands entwined automatically. We were inseparable and it was always going to be that way.


	2. People we thought were gone forever

Everyone was staring at us. School tomorrow was going to be hell.

"H-hello-o. Who are you and what are you doing?" A boy that I almost ran over asked.

"Hi, we are new in town. We just got here. We saw you guys hanging out and decided to…" I said.

"crash it." Sarah finished my sentence. The boy looked back and forth between me and Sarah and once at my motorcycle.

"I'm Mike. That's Jessica," he pointed to a shot girl with super curly hair. "That's Angela," he pointed to a girl sitting on the bench, with medium length brown hair. "Over there is the Cullens and Halff boys." I looked over and I didn't believe what I saw. Two boys that left saying they were never coming back stood right there. Raphi Halff and Phil Plinto. What the hell are they doing here? Halff boys!?! Since when was Phil's last name Halff. They were getting it. Sarah had saw them too because she looked furious. We walked over to them and the Cullens stiffened while Phil and Raphi looked nervous.

Raphi's POV

Someone on a motorcycle just entered the park. Holy shit! They almost ran over Mike. Hehehe. That reminds me of something Julie would do. *Sigh* I miss Julie. I loved her but we had to go. Ugh!

The person on the motorcycle parked and a red convertible came in and parked right next to the motorcycle. The person on the motorcycle I realized was a girl when she got of the motorcycle and walked over to the driver's side of the convertible. She took off her helmet and shook out her hair. *Gasp* It was Julie, my love.

She looked amazing. The person got out of the convertible and it was Sarah.

_"She looks amazing. My love is back."_ Phil was thinking. Phil and I can only read each others minds and no one else can read ours. Julie put her helmet in Sarah's car. Everyone was staring at them. My anger bubbled up and so did Phil's. They were ogling our loves. Mike walked over to them and I really wanted to kill him.

"H-hello-o, who are you and what are you doing?" Mike asked them.

"Hi, we are new in town. Just got here. We saw you guys hanging out and decided to…." Julie started to say.

"crash it." Sarah finished Julie's sentence.

Mike looked back and forth between Julie and Sarah and once to Julie's motorcycle.

"I'm Mike. That's Jessica, Angela, and over there is the Cullens and the Halff boys." Mike pointed at each person as he said the names. Julie looked over to where we were and looked surprised. Then her face was covered with hurt and I immediately knew why.

Flashback

_We had taked the twins to the park. We were now standing n frount of them wondering how to tell them._

_"Guys you can tell us anything," Julie stated._

_I sighed._

_"We're leaving and never coming back," I said._

_"What?" Julie looked hurt. I had promised her I wouldn't leave, stupidly._

_"We are leaving and you will never see us again," Phil said a little coldly. Sarah broke down and cried her eyes out. Julie looked at her and then us then she sat next to Sarah's crying, shacking frame. A tear rolled down Julie's cheek andI was instantly taken over the feeling of killing myself. No one has ever seen Julie cry except for Sarah. We ran and ran and ran._

End of Flashback

The look of hurt was replaced with question then anger. Both Julie and Sarah looked furious. They started to walk over to us and our new coven, The Cullens, stiffed while Phil and I looked extremely nervous.


	3. You're Not Sorry

"Well look who we have here, Sarah." I stated.

"It's Raphi and Phil. The guys who abandoned us in a park." Sarah always had a scary anger because it was silent while I was upfront.

"Look, Julie, we are truly sorry for hurting u guys." Raphi looked sad and it pained me but I hade my pride to uphold.

"All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around. I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down, and it's taken me this long, baby but I've figured you out. You're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around. That was the last straw. I don't want to hurt anymore. You can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby like I did before. You're not sorry. You look so innocent. I might believe you if I didn't know. I could have loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold. You've got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know. Now you're asking me to listen 'cause it's worked each time before. You had me crawling for you honey and it never would have gone away, no. You used to shine so bright, but I watched all of it fade. I don't think I can trust you again." I said the lyrics to Taylor Swift's song 'You're Not Sorry'.

"Sarah, Julie, just hear us out. We promise not to hurt you guys again." Phil begged us.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Last time you promised me that Phil I was left crying in the park with Julie trying to calm me down." Sarah yelled at Phil. We had everyone's attention now. Phil and Raphi kneeled down before us and held our hands.

"Please.' Raphi said in a soft voice. 'Please forgive us. We promise with all our hearts. We never stopped loving you and we never will stop." Raphi looked up at me with pleading, sad eyes. I couldn't look into his eyes without wanting to forgive him.

"No." I said in a whisper. Then Sarah and I made a break for it. I grabbed my helmet then mounted my bike. Sarah jumped into her car and pulled out of the park. I was right be hind her. We drove to the house where out uncle was suppose to live.

I got off my bike and Sarah came out of her car. Our uncle hasn't seen us in years I doubt he remembers us. Sarah came up next to me and we held hands. We made our way up the stairs and I say the curtain covering the front window twitch. We knocked on the door and it flew open reveling our uncle who hadn't changed a bit. He did look a little older but still.

"Hello? How can I help you?" Our uncle said confused.

"Hi, Uncle Pepsi!" I said a little enthused. Realization spread on her face. We were the only ones that called him Pepsi because when we were little we refused to call him Pepe.

"Julie! Sarah! I can't believe it! Last time I saw you, you guys were like four! Now look how much you've changed! I couldn't even remember you guys! You look so beautiful! Strong cheek bones, Full red lips, Longer dark brow hair that is silky, shinny, and wavy, and you guys grew so much. What are you doing here?" I see Uncle Pepsi was happy to see us.

"Umm, well…." I trailed off.

"Our immediate family died in a car accident on our birthday. The state deemed us old enough to be our own guardians but we don't want to be alone so we came here to find our long lost uncle Pepsi." Sarah said in a hurry.

"Oh my. Of course you could stay here. I have an extra room upstairs. Why don't you guys go pack and get settled? I'll sign you up for high school. Then I'll order pizza. What year are you guys?"

"Juniors." I stated simply. **(The driving year was dropped so they could drive.) **

We walked to the room he pointed out and opened it. It was plain but at least it had a queen sized bed so we both fit. We unpacked then checked our email on our lap tops. I was on the desk that was in here and Sarah was sprawled on the bed. 20 e-mails! What the fuck?!? "Sarah did you get as many e-mails as I did?"

"I got 20, you?"

"Same."

I look at each one.

_Julie,_

_Why haven't you called? It's been a whole day with out talking to you. I need my crazy friend that used to fly with me when it was windy or walk slowly like on Bay Watch or just do crazy things. I miss you!!!! Julie!!!!!!!! T.T *Tears*_

_Mel_

_Jewlz,_

_Why did you have to go you were like my little sister? Come back. Talk to me._

_Mattchew __**(not his real name)**_

_Hun,_

_I miss you, Hun. Why did you leave me? I REALLY WANT YOU TO COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Erika_

_Julieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,_

_Come back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I misssssssss you!!!!!!! It's just not the same with out you.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Marisa_

_Jewelry,_

_I misssssssssssssssss youuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me and Marisa are crying cuz you left. Come back!!_

_Jessica_

I had many more emails from them. Each email was begging me to come back home. I quickly replied so they couldn't send more.

_Guys,_

_I'm not coming back. We will visit soon. Don't worry but we are staying in Forks, Washington. I love you guys! I miss you too! You're going to make me cry. I g2g the doorbell just rang. Bye!_

_Julie_

"Did Mel, Mattchew, Erika, Marisa and Jessica just beg you to go home, Twin?" I asked curious.

"Yep. Those guys must be really depressed to email us this much. I didn't get one from Alex though, did you?"

"No, but knowing him he'll text us soon. He isn't one for emailing."

"True, true. I wonder who's at the door."

"I don't know."

"Girls come down for diner. The pizza just came!" Uncle Pepsi yelled from the bottom of the stairs. We ran down the stairs and ate. It was really good.

"You girls start school next week. I signed you girls up just in time to go to school on the first day of school." Uncle Pepsi told us.

We went back to our rooms, turned off our laptops, changed into pjs, and went to bed.

A week later……

The first day of school…. Ugh…….


	4. 1st Day of School&Blood Lust

**JPOV**

"Julie! Get up!" Sarah yelled in my ear. I jotted up right quickly.

"Huh? I'm up, I'm up!"

"Get dressed we have to go. It's the first day of school." I looked at her out fit she was wearing a mini plaid skirt a white button down t-shirt and a black vest with multiple skull pins.

"Okay." Sarah went down stairs and I got ready.

I dressed in a black and white tank top and over that I put on a gray pirate shirt that was ended at my diaphragm and it had long puff sleeves. It was also off the shoulders. I put on a black, leather mini skirt that looked like black wings. Gray over the knee socks that have a big black topping. I also put on just under the knee buckled boots.

I walked down stairs and I look at Sarah's shoes they were black combat boots. "I'm ready."

"Okay let's go."

Sarah got in her convertible and waited for me. I tied my leather sweater around my waist so I didn't have to worry about being care full with my skirt. I mounted my bike then drove off, Sarah right behind me. The school wasn't that hard to find. It was just off the highway. We parked next to each other.

Everyone was staring at us. Great! Why are we always being stared at? I got off my bike, fixed my skirt, took off my sweater, put my helmet in Sarah's car, and walked over to her. Our hands instantly entwined. We walked to the office and stood in front of the male secretary's desk.

"How may I help you, lovely ladies?" He said a little flirtatiously.

_Eww! This guy was hitting on us when he could very well be our father. Eww!_

"We are the new twins in town, Julie and Sarah Grullon. We want our schedules and a map and locker numbers and combinations." I said a little freaked that this man was giving us wanting stares.

"Oh yes! You two are the only twins attending Forks High that are identical. The Halff boys are twins two but they don't look anything alike. Here you go." The man gave us papers and I highlighted map of the fastest routes to our classes.

"Thank you." Sarah said sweetly and smiled ever so slightly but it was very sweet.

"Y-y-your w-w-w-we-we-welcome, girls." He stuttered so much I would have thought he had a speaking disorder.

I heard Sarah chuckle ever so slightly. We walked away leaving a gapping secretary. We walked back into the parking lot, hands entwined. Everyone was staring at us as we walked to the auditorium. We went to the assembly right away. Sarah and I got seats in the middle of the bleachers.

"Hey are you two twins?" Some guy with brown hair asked us.

"No we're just identical. Of course we are twins." Sarah said to him like he was stupid.

"Oh okay, I thought so." He then turned around.

Wow is people that stupid that you can't tell we are identical. Everything is exactly the same except for our hair style and clothes. Oh well. The gym was now crowded by students and teachers and a few guards.

Then I felt eyes burring into the back of my head. Who is staring at me? I turned around and two rows up were the Cullens, Raphi and Phil. I sent my dirtiest glare to Raphi. Then, I turned around. I heard soft chuckling from behind me but I didn't turn around to see who was laughing.

The assembly was long and boring. We spent the past two hours listening to rules, guidelines, and just about the school. TWO HOURS!! For Christ's sake that was the longest assembly I've ever been to.

Sarah and I walked of to our class. We walked to building five. Our first class was Math with Mr. Roseen. Oh boy I love Math. Sarah was always cheating off of me. It was so fun not getting caught. We walked into the class and all eyes were on us.

"Ah! You must be the talented twins in Forks for the very first time." Our teacher Mr. Roseen bellowed to the entire class.

If it wasn't for Sarah's death stare most of the class would have been laughing their heads off. Notice how I said most. The "Halff" boys are in our first period class. Oh joy! Not. They were giving us pleading looks like they thought if they looked sad enough we would forgive them. Oh and guess what made this class even better.

The boys were sitting in a line and they only seats left were right next to them. I sat next to Raphi and Sarah sat behind me next to Phil. Class was soon done but all class the boys were passing us sorry notes that we just ignored. I walked out of the class with thirty notes in my hands and Sarah walked out with twenty because she threw some a Phil during class.

We had every class together. Yay!!!! I love being in the same classes with Sarah. The day went on very boringly and it was very stressful. Turns out the boys were in all of our classes and we had to sit next to them. The only time we weren't exactly next to them was during since because they were lab partners. Sarah and I were lab partners but we were right behind them.

By the end of the day I had a hundred sorry letters and Raphi even managed to get me a 'sorry bear-y' and put it in my locker. Sarah had fifty because she took half of the pile and started throwing them at Phil during lunch and while we were walking to our cars. She even tossed the bear at him and it hit him square in the face. We were driving down the highway right now on our way to the house.

"Julie, I have had enough of Phil." Sarah yelled at me through the speaker in her car that connected to my helmet.

"I know how you feel. Raphi isn't any better, Twin."

"This day was so stressful my blood is rising and it's not even time for my monthly release." **(A/N: The girls are not ordinary humans) **

"My blood has risen, too. It's not good for us if we release more than once a month."

"We could very well die." Sarah said solemnly.

"Want to take a pit stop in the forest and find some scared hikers? I know that's your favorite because it's mine, too." I said trying to convince her.

"Oh yeah! I'll even race you there!" Sarah exclaimed loudly.

We raced to the forest and I beat her like always. I was the fastest twin. I climbed off my Harley and Sarah got out of her car. That's when we heard two loud screams. We ran to the source. Those screams had to be from frightened hikers. When we got to the hikers they ran right into us.

"Hello Sir. Can we help you?" Sarah asked in a sweet, angelic voice that had enchanted the hiker that ran into her.

"Sir, can we be of any assistance?"

They nodded simultaneously completely enchanted. Our mouths moved to their necks and as we bit into them, releasing our blood into their system, they held on to us tightly. Once our blood was released, we pulled apart from them and our mouths were covered in our blood. Our 'vampire' teeth were still our when we heard a twig snap in front of us. Our heads snapped up to see what was in front of us.

A loud gasp sounded in front of us

**Sorry to end the chapter all cliff hanger-y. I wonder who gasped. *Wink* *wink* Review please. I need some support.**


	5. Just a Dream

**Raphi POV**

Phil and I were walking through the forest when we heard a two screams.

"Must be some scared hikers."

We decided to go check out why they were screaming and we came across two girls with their mouths to the hikers throats while the hikers just held on to them for dear life.

_"I guess we interrupted something maybe we should go." Phil said using our mind connection._

_"Wait look! Blood! These two are vampires. We can't have them drinking on our turf."_

We walked forward and a twig snapped. The girls' heads snapped forward to see what was coming towards them. Their mouths covered in blood and their vampire teeth were huge. Then I smelled it. Their mouths were covered in their own blood. How is that even possible? Hold on, those two girls are Sarah and Julie. My Julie is a vampire!

**Phil POV**

Oh my goodness! My Sarah is a vampire!

**JPOV**

I looked up and say Raphi and Phil staring at us. We had exposed ourselves. Shit! The Volturi is going to be pissed. We were their prized secret.

"J-Julie?" Raphi stuttered out.

"S-S-Sarah?" Phil stuttered out, too.

"Yes?" We said at the same time. We dropped the unconscious men and stood up. Sarah bent back down and picked up a couple of rocks. I couldn't believe what she did next. Wait, its Sarah so I should have known she would do something like this.

**Phil POV**

Sarah bent down and picked up some rocks. Then she started to throw them at me. I got a weird sense of de ja vu.

**Flash Back**

_Raphi and I were walking on our way to lunch. Sarah had not stopped throwing things at the back of my head. Then I realized they were the sorry notes I had been giving her. Julie was laughing the whole time._

**End of Flash Back**

Sarah then threw a larger stone at me and I got another sense of de ja vu.

**Flash Back**

_We were walking to our car when someone yelled my name. I turned and saw that Sarah had called me. I smiled at her. She threw the bear at me and it hit me square in the face. Julie was on the floor laughing hysterically. I was pretty sure I was making a face because even Sarah started to laugh._

**End of Flash Back**

Julie grabbed Sarah and started to run away.

**JPOV**

I started running back to the car and motorcycle. We drove away and to the house. We got home and I got the mail. I looked through it and saw a box of letters from Jared, my fiancé.

**Flash Back**

"Julie, I'm going to join the army."

"What!?!" I yelled. My best friend was going to join the army.

"Julie, I know you don't like the army but I have to go I already enlisted."

"I guess I can't stop you now."

"Julie, when I come back I want to come back to a fiancé. Julie Estella Grullon will you marry me?" He bent down on one knee and took out a little antique diamond ring. There were many diamonds and emeralds. It was very elegant and the emeralds were surrounded by the diamonds. The band was silver .** (Picture on profile)**

"Yes, Jared Perez I will marry you!" I jumped in his arms and gave him a big hug. He gave me a little kiss once we parted. Jared was second best. I loved him very much but not as much as Raphi. Oh well, Raphi wasn't coming back just like he said.

**End of Flash Back**

I walked upstairs and put the box of letters on my bed. I decided I was going to read them tonight. Sarah was on her computer looking at emails. I just played with my engagement ring that I have never taken off. Ding Dong! The bell sounded. I got up to go get it.

"I got it!" Uncle Pepsi yelled up the stairs. I heard muffled voices but since it was quiet I could hear ever word spoken.

"Hello I am looking for Soldier Jared Perez's fiancé." A man said that I have never heard spoke.

"Twins! Come down!" Pepsi yelled for us. Sarah and I walked down the stairs and I say a man dressed in camouflage pants and shirt. He wore brown boots and his hair was buzzed and in his write hand was a camouflage hat and a letter. "Are one of you girls engaged to a Jared Perez?"

I looked down at my left hand to see the ring he gave me. "I am." I stepped forward.

The man shook my hand. "I am here to tell you that your fiancé has been shot in battle and died almost instantly."

"No!"

"I was standing right next to him when he died. His last words were 'Tell my fiancé that I love her and always will.' I am sorry for your loss. You will be at the head of the funeral considering you were going to be his wife instead of his mother. I already told his mother. The wedding shall be held here in Forks, Washington and buried here with full honor. You need to choose a color that no one is allowed to wear."

"White. I chose White."

"Very well. The funeral will be held Wednesday and the Wake will be held tomorrow night. The body will be here by then." When he said body I broke down into sobs. I was shaking because of how hard I was crying. I fell and laid on the floor, curled up and cried. Pepsi picked me up and brought me upstairs to my bed. I fell asleep crying. I had a dream about when Jared proposed to me. I woke up to Sarah moving around getting ready for school. She say me get up.

"Uncle Pepsi said you don't have to go to school if you don't want to."

"No, I'm going to go."

"Before the soldier left he told me to give this box to you." She handed me a box. I opened it up and inside was a badge of his accomplishments that he must have worn everyday and a silver star with a red whit and blue ribbon coming out of the bottom. The star was engraved and it said 'Jared Perez Deceased'. I started to cry really hard. Sarah came and gave me a hug. She started to rub soothing circles in my back and after five minutes I stopped crying.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, Sarah, I want to go. I might miss the day after the funeral."

"Okay." Sarah went downstairs to get a bit to eat.

I put on one of my many black dresses. It ended right at my knee and a little of the mesh was visible on the bottom. On the top was a little bit of lace. It also had a ribbon right under my chest. I put on both pins. I put on leggings a short black cloth shorts so I could drive my Harley comfortably. I put on black lace gloves that went to my elbow. I put on black flats and went down stairs. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and chugged it down.

"We should be going soon." I told Sarah as I went to the bathroom, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I put black eyeliner on that was water proof, mascara, and some clear lip gloss. I walked down stairs.

"I'm ready let's go, Julie."

Sarah dove behind me as I raced to the school. I felt the need to go fast today. I parked my Harley and Sarah parked next to me. I got off my bike and everyone was staring at my outfit. I was dress entirely in black. Sarah had a black lace bracelet to show she was in morning but wore normal clothes. We walked hand and hand to our first class. When we entered the Math class everyone was already sitting waiting for the bell to ring. When we walked in everyone looked at us. They all gasped as they saw my outfit. We took our seats next to Raphi and Phil and they both had pained expressions. The bell rang and class started.

"Okay everyone. I have some bad news. One of your classmate's fiancé died in the war yesterday. So Julie if you would stand and we will have a moment of silence." I stood up and everyone stared at me with pity. They all saw clearly the pins on my right chest and the engagement ring on my left hand. They all understood my attire now. "Okay let's get started."

In every class before lunch they had asked me to stand was they gave a moment of silence. Sarah and I walked in the cafeteria and what once was a loud chaos quieted to dead silence as we walked to the lunch line. I grabbed an apple and lemonade while Sarah grabbed a salad and water. We sat down on the only table that was free. As I started to eat people started to slowly look away and get back to old conversations.

"Hello." I looked up to see a short girl with black hair that was going in every direction and next to her was a normal sized girl with brown hair. They both were very pale and had golden eyes.

"Hi."

"My name is Alice Cullen and this is Bella Hale." The girl with black hair said.

"My name is Julie Grullon and this is my twin Sarah Grullon."

"We heard about your loss and, instead of saying were sorry because you probably don't want to be pitied, we'd like to say we are here for you." The girl with brown hair said, Bella Hale.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to come and sit with us and our family?"

I looked at Sarah.

"Sure." We said together. That made me smile a little bit. Sarah noticed and smiled at me. We followed Alice and Bella to their table.

"This is Emmett Cullen," Alice pointed to the big burly one. "That is Rosaline Hale," She pointed to the blonde girl. "That is Jasper Hale, "She pointed to a blonde boy. "This is Edward Cullen," she pointed to the bronze haired boy. "And this is Raphi and Phil Halff."

Sarah huffed when Alice said Halff. Alice gave her a questioning look but Sarah just sat down and I sat down next to her.

"Sarah I truly am sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to go." Phil pleaded with Sarah.

"Shut it, Plinto. I'm not in the mood right now. Do I need to throw more things at your head because I will throw Julie's apple."

"Hey!" I said a clutched my apple.

"Julie, I'm terrible sorry for leaving. But you have to know that we had to go and never come back." Raphi started to plead with me.

"Shut the fuck up Halff! I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR CRAP!" I threw my apple at him and it hit his square in the face. Everyone looked shocked. I grabbed my lemonade and walked off to my next class early. The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Time came for the Wake and all I did was stare. I was completely empty. The Cullens, Hales, and Halffs came and paid their respects. They even said they were going to the funeral tomorrow. I was an empty shell.

I walked up to my bed a cried myself to sleep again. This time she had a dream on Jared being shot and I woke up crying. I got dressed in the whit dress. The top was white cloth wrapped around and it ended about upper mid-thigh. It came together in a bow on the side and the white skirt flowed out and had a little train. I put on white elbow gloves, the pins, my engagement ring, and a black hat that had a little black veil. I put on white heels and lifted the veil over my head so I could see better.** (Pictures on profile)**

I walked down the stairs with the box of his letters in my hands. I had bought dead roses to carry around. I picked up the roses and we headed out. Pepsi and Sarah took Pepsi's jeep and I took Sarah's convertible.

**Unknown POV**

It was two days after the day Julie found out of her fiancé's death. All dressed in white, going to the church that morning. She had his box of letters in the passenger seat. Six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears, oh  
she just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands. She just kept thinking: Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody's saying he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream.

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt. Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard. Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him, oh and what could've been and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart.

She got up and said a little speech.

"Jared was a great man. Always very easy going and careless. He had a big heart and a smile that could light up the whole town. He was always making people laugh. Jared proposed to me right before he left. He said he wanted to come back to a fiancé and that I was the love of his life. I went from best friend to fiancé in a matter of minutes. I would like to sing a couple of songs for him."

She took the microphone and walked to the center of the alter. She started to sing 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood.

"It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something *blue*  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

(softly at first) Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
(loudly) Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, oh!! [fading out]"

Then she started to sing 'The Wind Blows' by The All-American Rejects.

"I've got to breathe  
You can't that from me  
Cause its all that you left that's mine  
You had to leave  
And that's all I can see  
But you told me your love was blind

There are times  
You're so impossible that I should sign a waiver  
And you will find  
Someone worth walking on when you ask me to go

I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows

There was a day  
You threw our love away  
Then you passed it to someone new  
You wanna stay  
But since you wanna play  
We can finally say were through

There are times you're so impossible and you ask me to go

I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows

You can scream there's just echoes  
Pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
I'll leave but just know

As I lay in solitude  
Oh What's a boy supposed to do  
I Shake the very thought of you  
Me together, I remember  
Late nights when I stayed up late  
All I do is wait and wait  
Your never coming home to me  
That's the hardest thing to see

I got to breathe  
You can't take that from  
We can finally say were through

I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows

You can scream there's just echoes  
Pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
On every face you'll ever know  
And everywhere you ever go  
You'll feel when the wind blows"

She walked down and fell. She laid on the floor crying hysterically. The she blacked out.


	6. Empty shells and Death

RaphiPOV

We walked back home after our encounter with the girls. I wasn't paying attention much that night. Soon it was time to leave so we all poured into Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. When we got there, Phil and I went to Math and sat down. I waited for Julie to enter the door but it looked like they weren't coming. Then five minutes before the bell rang Julie entered dressed in black from head to toe and Sarah, by her side, had a black lace bracelet on. They were in mourning. I wonder who died. Especially who it was that was so close to Julie that she is wearing this. They sat down and everyone was staring at them. The bell rand and class started.

"Okay everyone. I have some bad news. One of your classmate's fiancé died in the war yesterday." Please tell me it isn't Julie's fiancé. "So Julie if you would stand and we will have a moment of silence." She stood up and everyone stared at her with pity. Why did she get engaged? I now saw very clearly the pins on her right chest and the engagement ring on her left hand. How could I not notice the ring it was huge. "Okay let's get started."

In every class before lunch they had asked Julie to stand while they gave a moment of silence. Sarah and Julie walked in the cafeteria and what once was a loud chaos quieted to dead silence as they walked to the lunch line. They sat down on the only table that was free. As Julie started to eat people started to slowly look away and get back to old conversations. Bella and Alice got up and walked over to Julie and Sarah.

"Hello," Alice said. Julie looked only to see Alice and Bella.

"Hi." Julie said in a small voice.

"My name is Alice Cullen and this is Bella Hale." Alice introduced them.

"My name is Julie Grullon and this is my twin Sarah Grullon."

"We heard about your loss and, instead of saying were sorry because you probably don't want to be pitied, we'd like to say we are here for you." Bella said remorsefully.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to come and sit with us and our family?" Alice asked cheerfully. She wants to kill Phil and me. Julie looked at Sarah.

"Sure." They said together. That made Julie smile a little bit. Sarah noticed and smiled at her. They followed Alice and Bella to our table.

"This is Emmett Cullen. That is Rosaline Hale. That is Jasper Hale. This is Edward Cullen. And this is Raphi and Phil Halff." Alice pointed each of us out as she said our names. Sarah huffed when Alice said Halff. Alice gave her a questioning look but Sarah just sat down and Julie sat down next to her.

"Sarah I truly am sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to go." Phil pleaded with Sarah.

"Shut it, Plinto. I'm not in the mood right now. Do I need to throw more things at your head because I will throw Julie's apple."

"Hey!" Julie exclaimed as she clutched her apple. She was so cute

"Julie, I'm terrible sorry for leaving. But you have to know that we had to go and never come back." I started to plead with her.

"Shut the fuck up Halff! I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR CRAP!" She threw her apple at me and it hit me square in the face. Everyone looked shocked. She grabbed her lemonade and walked off to her next class early. The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Time came for the Wake. I saw Julie and I knew she was just an empty shell. She must have loved him very much. We told Julie that we were going to the funeral tomorrow, also. I wasn't sure if she was paying any attention to us when she said that. She just stood there with a blank face and empty eyes, but deep down I saw a lot of pain.

We sat in a pew at the church waiting for Julie. When the church doors opened, there stood Julie in a white dress and she looked like an angel.

"Uncle Pepsi that was Julie's wedding dress. I guess she wore it to point out the fact that this should have been a wedding not a funeral. I don't know." Sarah whispered to her Uncle but we all heard. That was her wedding dress. It is stunning.

Julie's makeup started to stream down her face **(Picture on profile)** and she put down her veil trying to hide the tears. She heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands. She walked down the aisle and everyone stared at her. She got to the front and stood by her fiancé's casket.

The preacher man said "Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt."

Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that I ever heard. Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him and what could've been. Then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart. I knew this by the face she made when she heard it. She was in so much pain. She got up and said a little speech.

"Jared was a great man. Always very easy going and careless. He had a big heart and a smile that could light up the whole town. He was always making people laugh. Jared proposed to me right before he left. He said he wanted to come back to a fiancé and that I was the love of his life. I went from best friend to fiancé in a matter of minutes. I would like to sing a couple of songs for him."

She took the microphone and walked to the center of the alter. She started to sing 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood.

"It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something *blue*  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

(softly at first) Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
(loudly) Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, oh!! [fading out]"

It was weird how this song related to her so much. Then she started to sing 'The Wind Blows' by The All-American Rejects.

"I've got to breathe  
You can't that from me  
Cause its all that you left that's mine  
You had to leave  
And that's all I can see  
But you told me your love was blind

There are times  
You're so impossible that I should sign a waiver  
And you will find  
Someone worth walking on when you ask me to go

I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows

There was a day  
You threw our love away  
Then you passed it to someone new  
You wanna stay  
But since you wanna play  
We can finally say were through

There are times you're so impossible and you ask me to go

I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows

You can scream there's just echoes  
Pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
I'll leave but just know

As I lay in solitude  
Oh What's a boy supposed to do  
I Shake the very thought of you  
Me together, I remember  
Late nights when I stayed up late  
All I do is wait and wait  
Your never coming home to me  
That's the hardest thing to see

I got to breathe  
You can't take that from  
We can finally say were through

I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows

You can scream there's just echoes  
Pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
On every face you'll ever know  
And everywhere you ever go  
You'll feel when the wind blows"

She walked down and fell. She laid on the floor crying hysterically. The she blacked out. I ran to her and picked her up in my arms. I held on to her for dear life.


End file.
